


A Cunning Linguist

by elicgordon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elicgordon/pseuds/elicgordon
Summary: Based off of 2x13. You can't convince me that Alex didn't intend on giving Maggie a lap dance.AKA how many times can I write the word pussy at midnight without laughing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under an hour, so there's definitely going to be a few mistakes. Sorry in advance!
> 
> Not beta-ed.

Alex Danvers had never felt more loved in all twenty eight years of her life.

Not when Kara had first told her that she saw her as her sister and loved her, not when Eliza and Jeremiah bear hugged her and proudly exclaimed that they were her parents when she won the middle school science fair, not even when she first came out to everyone and they all had accepted her with open arms.

She had felt most loved when her girlfriend, her gorgeous, caring, wonderful girlfriend had booked out a restaurant and decorated it to the nines, and held a prom  _ just  _ for her, putting aside her horrible history with the holiday. Just to make Alex feel pampered and cared for and realize that she deserves all the gooey, mushy love in the world.

The night had been every bit as perfect as Alex had dreamed it would be. They danced in each other’s arms to an amazing playlist Maggie had set up (that’s something they bonded over besides guns―their taste of music), disregarding the world around them. They hand-fed each other the chocolate covered strawberries that Maggie had brought, kissing the chocolate that dribbled down their faces off. They kissed and they kissed and they kissed until they ran out of breath and couldn’t anymore.

Alex Danvers thought her night couldn’t get anymore perfect.

But oh, she was wrong. She was so wrong.

* * *

 

“Maggie, I just wanted to thank you for the most incredible night of my life―”

“Don’t thank me just yet, Danvers.” Maggie said, opening the door to Alex’s apartment, letting her girlfriend in yet. “I’m not done with you for the night, babe.”

Alex was about to open her mouth to question her girlfriend, but she was dumbstruck at the sight she was greeted with.

Her apartment’s lights were dimmed, and roses were scattered all over the place. Soft, sensual music drifted throughout the air, different from the kind playing at the restaurant. This was the kind of music she only listened to when she was home alone, and needed to make herself cum. In the middle of her living room, one of her dining chairs was seated in the center, adorned with red ribbon.

“Maggie…”

“If I’m remembering correctly, Danvers, earlier you were wearing something that you know I like to see on you. And didn’t you have a note saying that I was going to have some fun?”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at Maggie’s smirk. “Are you asking for a redo of earlier?”

“I am, if that’s okay with you.”

Alex took Maggie’s face in her hands and kissed her. “I’m going to go get changed. You go make yourself cozy on that chair, okay?”

Alex hurried to her room, eager to continue with her initial plans. She wasn’t that surprised that Maggie knew what she wanted to do. And  _ boy _ , did she want to do it. Sex with Maggie had proven to be the best thing she thought she never wanted. Sex with men had left her feeling unsatisfied and self conscious. It made her feel like something was wrong with her, like she was broken because she couldn’t get into it. But with Maggie? She never wanted it to end. Maggie set her aflame in the best way possible. Not only did she love receiving what Maggie generously and enthusiastically gave to her, but making Maggie cum became one of her favorite pastimes. The way she tasted and the sounds she made and the way she freezes when Alex angles her fingers just right…

_ Focus, Danvers! _

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Alex set off on her task at hand.

* * *

 

Alex Danvers had never felt more loved when she saw Maggie Sawyer’s eyes truly take in the sight of her in the floral number with a black shirt and elegant white low cut collar she had presented earlier. It was PG enough, but she knew the potential the outfit had. Maggie could easily peer down her shirt to get a glimpse of her cleavage, or Maggie could run her hands up Alex’s thighs and feel her skin warm underneath her hands. In all honestly, Alex’s favorite part of the outfit was envisioning how Maggie would take it off of her. But that was for later. Now was showtime.

“Maggie, baby, are you ready?”

Maggie exhaled, not taking her eyes off of Alex. “More than ready, Alex.”

Alex bent over to kiss Maggie who was sitting in the chair. Alex loved their height difference. Her girlfriend was even tinier when she was sitting down, and Alex couldn’t help but think of how adorable she was.

Maggie, however, clearly wanted to get the action started right away. She tugged Alex down onto her lap, and brought her hands around to squeeze Alex’s ass. Alex moaned, her hips starting to move along to the rhythm of the music. Maggie moved her lips to Alex’s neck, and left a trash of passionate kisses down the side, making sure to suck and bring blood up to the surface with each kiss. Alex could feel her rhythm falter already, but she was already too far gone to stop.

“I―I wanted to be more in control of this…” Alex gasped out in between moans, and Maggie suddenly stopped.

“Shit, I’m sorry Alex, did I ruin your plans?”

Alex shook her head and tugged Maggie back into a harsh kiss. “We can do my way another time. Don’t stop, Sawyer.”

Maggie nodded and continued lavishing Alex’s skin with her skilled tongue, moving a hand to one of Alex’s hips to encourage her to keep grinding, and bringing the other one up to one of Alex’s breasts.

“ _ Fuck _ , I love how you feel, Ally.”

Alex couldn’t respond, as she lost all ability to produce a coherent sentence, so she pushed her chest more into Maggie’s palm, encouraging her to keep playing with it.

As Maggie massaged her breast, Alex grinded on her girlfriend’s lap, the lace of her underwear catching deliciously against her. She wasn’t surprised that she was already so close to cumming. The whole night had been a long crescendo to this moment, and she knew that there would be plenty more orgams to follow. She didn’t stop herself from moaning out a release on Maggie’s lap, letting herself flood through her underwear, and leak slightly onto Maggie’s pants.

As soon as the final waves of her orgasm washed through, Maggie picked her up, and carried her the short distance to the couch, and pushed her down on it. Alex let out of gasp as Maggie quickly shed her clothes and tied up her hair, before kneeling down in front of her.

“I can’t go another second without tasting you right now, Alex,” was the only warning Alex got before she felt her underwear being ripped off of her and her girlfriend diving face first into her pussy.

“ _ Fuck _ !” Alex screamed, not caring that she could probably be heard outside of her apartment. It wasn’t like her neighbors didn’t know she was having sex. She and Maggie were certainly not shy about making noises.

Maggie looked up at her with a grin, and Alex couldn’t help but responding with a smile. She laced her fingers into Maggie’s hair, and lightly pushed Maggie back towards her throbbing pussy. Maggie let out a soft noise of pleasure, and began licking up and down Alex’s pussy. She flattened her tongue and drew a broad stripe up Alex’s pussy, before sucking on her clit and pushing two fingers into Alex’s aching center.

Grunts and screams drowned out the music as Maggie’s onslaught on Alex continued. Scissoring her fingers inside of Alex made Alex let out a soft whine. Adding a third finger to the mix made Alex’s hands in Maggie’s hair grip stronger and made Alex let out a stronger cry. Maggie sucking harder and harder on Alex’s clit was the final straw, and before she knew it, Alex was coming again, stronger than she ever had before.

Alex felt herself blackout a little as her orgasm peaked. When she regained consciousness, Maggie was still face first in her pussy, licking at all the residual slick that was created. Alex began massaging Maggie’s hair as she pressed gentle kisses to Alex’s pussy.

Maggie let out an appreciative hum as she sucked one of Alex’s pussy lips. “I didn’t know you could squirt, Danvers.”

Suddenly, Alex pushed Maggie away from her. She felt herself turn bright red, and looked at the couch. Sure enough, a large wet spot had formed, and Alex knew that wouldn’t come out on it’s own.

“Oh god, Maggie, I’m  _ so _ sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen. I didn’t even know that could happen. Let me go get some cleaner―”

“Babe. Look at me.” Alex peered at Maggie’s face, and upon closer inspection, she noticed it was drenched. In her cum. She didn’t know whether she should be mortified or turned on, or a mix of the both.

As if reading her thoughts, Maggie pressed soft kisses to Alex’s inner thighs, relaxing Alex. “That was the hottest thing. Ever. I promise. I love the way you taste, Alex, and I love how you cum. God, I could live off of the taste of you alone.”

“That might be the most romantic thing you’ve said to me all night, Sawyer.”

Maggie laughed and swatted her thigh. “Oh fuck off. I just gave you two amazing orgasms―”

“You gave me one.”

“I guided you as you grinded in my lap.”

Alex grinned as she motioned for her girlfriend to sit next to her. “One and a half?”

Maggie pushed Alex’s hands away, and settled back in between her legs. “Let’s make it two and half now, shall we?”

As much as she wanted to come back with a witty retort, Alex knew she was a goner when Maggie let out the most blatantly pornographic moan she had ever heard when she went back to her pussy.

“I hope this makes up for your Valentine’s Day,” Maggie smiled, once she finished.

“Only if you let me return the favor.”

“Nothing would make me happier, Danvers.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Keep your eye out for more fics coming out this week!
> 
> I'm currently writing a Clexa childhood best friends turned lovers experimentation in BDSM fic (with dom!Clarke and sub!Lexa), a fic where Maggie's parents finally accept her sexuality, Sanvers not realizing they've uhauled, and a few quick drabbles here and there. You can send me prompts at my tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr: westsanvers.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @elicgordon


End file.
